


Glitter Rainbows

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can hardly contain his smile as he looks over Daisy’s shoulder as his husband. Blaine’s skin is bleeding drawings, the most prominent being what Kurt can only guess is a rainbow on his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Rainbows

“Daddy, stop moving!”

“Okay, okay. No moving, I promise.”

Kurt smiles from the entryway as he hangs up his coat, picking up the groceries for dinner before making his way into the living room. “What are you two—Oh. My. God.”

Kurt stares at his husband and daughter, mouth falling open as they turn to look at him.

“Dad!” Daisy scrambles off the couch, nearly tripping over her legs in her hurry to get to Kurt. He watches her with wide eyes as she comes over to him and starts tugging on his hand insistently. Kurt kneels down instantly, muscle memory from whenever Daisy has needed his attention in the past.

“Dad! Dad! Tell daddy he looks pretty!” She whispers too loudly in his ear, her voice urgent as she throws looks over her shoulder.

Kurt can hardly contain his smile as he looks over Daisy’s shoulder as his husband. Blaine’s skin is bleeding drawings, the most prominent being what Kurt can only guess is a rainbow on his cheek. His hand, dotted with an array of flowers (maybe?), is clasped over his mouth as he tries not to laugh and watches Kurt and Daisy with adoration in his eyes.

“Your daddy always looks pretty, sweetheart.” Kurt catches Blaine’s eyes and the smile that passes through them is more intimate before Kurt ducks to Daisy again. “But he does look much prettier than usual? Did you do that?”

[[MORE]]Daisy grins, nodding fervently, and then tugging on Kurt’s hand until he’s stumbling forward. “Come on, come on, I drew an oonicorn.”

“Unicorn, Dais,” Kurt corrects automatically, and she stops, her thin eyebrows furrowing.

“ _U_ nicorn.” She looks back at Kurt with her eyes wide and he nods, approvingly.

She stands by the couch expectantly, patting the cushion beside Blaine as if to say _sit sit sit_. So Kurt does, Blaine’s fingers immediately finding his own as Daisy crawls into his lap. Kurt’s eyes catch the plethora of gel pens scattered over the coffee table before drinking in the glittery rainbow drawings that cover his husband and daughter. He’d only been gone for an _hour_.

“Look, look!” She pulls up Blaine’s free hand and Kurt looks at the mass of lines and smiles. It has an eye and a horn and, in his mind, that’s good enough to be a unicorn.

“Where did you learn to draw so well? Have you been taking lessons in secret?”

Daisy turns to him, her blue eyes wide and solemn as she gives a single nod. “I’m the best drawer at school. Miss Lacy says so. She says my fingerpaints are the best.” She holds up her hands for emphasis and Kurt quickly grabs them.

“Look at you, all covered in color. Did daddy do this?” Kurt looks up at Blaine as Daisy nods enthusiastically.

“Traitor,” Blaine gasps and Daisy giggles, scrambling from Kurt’s lap to Blaine’s with a bit too much enthusiasm. “Careful, flower, daddy’s not a jungle gym,” he says as she wraps her arms around his neck. Kurt nearly disputes it, because Blaine certainly lets her treat him like a jungle gym—and loves every moment of it. For all the grace and ladylike tendencies Kurt tries to instill in their daughter, Blaine can undo it all with clawed hands and a stupidly adorable monster roar.

“Oh! Dad!” Daisy turns back to him, suddenly excited and bounding over to his lap again. The trade off is something they’re used to, even if it’s getting a bit harder to take as she gets bigger. She steps with too much weight on their thighs and laps, movements unsteady with her constant thrum of toddler energy, needing to be as close as possible to share whatever story it is she has to tell.

“Daddy drew me a daisy! Like my name!” She holds up her arm, as close to Kurt’s face as she can, and he pulls it away from his eyes just enough so that he can focus on what’s been drawn there. Blaine isn’t exactly an artist, but the purple and white flowers on the inside of Daisy’s arms are distinctive enough.

Kurt leans in and kisses one of them, causing Daisy to shriek and bound back into Blaine.

“No, dad, you’ll fudge it,” she whines, holding her arm protectively close.

“Smudge,” Blaine corrects, nuzzling into her dark hair. “And look, it’s fine, see?” Daisy pulls her arm back, her tongue sticking between her teeth as she inspects it and then nods.

“Dad is not in trouble,” Daisy says, still cradling her arm as Kurt quirks an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” Daisy nods again and Kurt moves closer. “You want to know what I think?”

Daisy’s eyes widen and she’s shrieking before Kurt’s hands are on her, tickling her as she burrows against Blaine who quickly joins the assault.

“No! No! No! Stop it! Dad! Daddy! No! My pictures!” She shrieks, kicking her feet and flailing her arms until Kurt collapses on them in his laughter, sandwiching Daisy between his body and Blaine’s.

“I think you both need a bath, is what I think,” Kurt grins, looking up at Blaine as he leans down and kisses him softly. Daisy lets out an _ew_ from between them.

“But I want to show Jessica my daisies,” she pouts, still clutching her arm protectively. She’s using the eyes, the ones that always work on Blaine and work almost half of the time on Kurt.

“You know what I think?” Blaine whispers to her, conspiratorially, and she perks up with interest. “I think dad needs a rainbow.”

Daisy’s face lights up immediately.

When Kurt and Blaine go into work the next day after dropping Daisy at preschool, they’re both still wearing scribbled rainbows on their cheeks.


End file.
